Denominators
by retrogreen16
Summary: Maria, a witch fights demontors in her backyard.-my first fanfic
1. End of the Year

'**Denominators'**

**Rated PG for violence**

**Chapter One**

**End of the Year**

It was the last day of school at the Warthogs school for witchcraft and wizardry in Salem, Massachusetts. Brandon and Maria had just gotten off the train that took them back to the Muggle world. Brandon was a short fourteen year old wizard with brown hair. Maria was short and a twelve year old witch with brown hair so dark it looked like it was black. They (unfortunately) had Muggle parents so they never grew up like most of the kids at school. Their parents had just now gotten used to the fact that an owl flying in and out of the house was quite usual to the wizarding families.

Brandon and Maria enjoyed Warthogs, but were also happy to be home to tell their parents all they had learned during Maria's second and Brandon's fourth years there. Maria was extra happy this year because the Ministry of Magic had let them bring home the goodies they had bought at Wizard Ally.

After unpacking Maria immediately began playing with her electric guitar she longed for over the past year than jammed on her drum set. Maria was never one to play with make-up and jewelry like most girls her age. She liked to get muddy and jam in her band. She was currently the drummer in her band called the Lost Memento. After that she took out her bewitched dolls (yes dolls) and put a mini electric guitar in its arms and it immediately started playing. Careful not to break the strings she yanked it out and jumped in bed. She had had a hard long, long, long day.

"Ah!" She had awakened to find Brandon jumping on top of her. Pushing him off of her she yelled, "Get off me!"

"Okay!" retorted Brandon.

"Oh, knock it off both of you," came a sleepy voice from their parent's bedroom.

"Yes Dad," said Brandon and Maria in unison. "Anyway Maria, did you read the daily prophet this morning?" said Brandon.

"How could I if I was sleeping the whole time?" replied Maria.

Brandon answered, "Beets me. Here read this." He trusted the paper into her hands. "Look there," he grunted pointed towards an article titled _Harry Potter and Friends Find the Chamber of Secrets and Discovered Lockhart to be a Fake._

Maria skimmed the article, smiled and said, "I knew that Lockhart was nothing but a fraud and a loser."

"Didn't you have a crush on him and wished he was at _our_ school," said Brandon in a sweet little voice. Maria of course had never liked him, but she knew he was joking.

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through him," sighed Maria.

"I wish Professor _Albus _Dumbledore was headmaster at our school," Brandon said.

"Well we have the closest thing to him, his Uncle Antonio Flabbergaster," replied Maria. "What time is it anyway, Brandon?" she added.

"You slept in, 11:00 a.m.," Brandon said.

"Shoot!"yelledMaria. "I have to be at Tiara's house at 12. Good thing she's only 5 minutes away." Maria ran downstairs, showered, got dressed, than grabbed two waffles sticking out of the toaster and jumped on her bike. She had forgotten how hard it was to get around without her Cleansweep five she got at the Quality Quidditch store in Wizard Ally. She couldn't ride it out in public. Brandon however had a Nimbus Two Thousand because he was seeker for his school house Quidditch team.

When she got there they went up to Tiara's room and talked about stuff. Then Tiara asked, "How was Warthogs?"

"What?" screamed Maria. "Shut up! Your little sister will wonder what we're talking about! You know you're the only Muggle I know that knows wizards and witches exist besides my family."

"Sorry," said Tiara.

"It's okay how about we go up to our secret hang-out," Maria said.

"Sure, good idea," answered Tiara. Once there Maria pulled out her wand and showed it to Tiara. Underage witches and wizards were not allowed to do magic outside of school, but could only if necessary. "Do something with your wand now for me," begged Tiara.

"You know I can't do it outside of school. And besides if I did I might get expelled," Maria replied.

"I wish I was a witch. Then I could get back at that mean Jimmy McHenry," Tiara sighed.

"Well here I'll tell you about some stuff," Maria said trying to cheer up Tiara. Maria started telling Tiara about Dementors. She explained about the wizard prison Azkaban and what their guards were like. Then it was time to go home. They said their goodbyes and Maria invited her to sleepover on Saturday.

When Saturday finally came Maria started to put on her shoes so Tiara and she could go down to the fire pit near the woods to roast marshmallows. Tiara got hers on first so she went ahead to gather wood. As soon as Maria opened the deck door to join Tiara, she heard a bloodcurdling scream.

Maria grabbed her wand and sprinted down to Tiara. Then they ran back to the deck together. Stopping at the edge of the deck they caught their breaths. "What was it?" asked Maria.

"A Denominator, I mean a Dementor," wheezed Tiara through heavy gasps.


	2. The Fight

**Chapter 2**

**The Fight**

"A Dementor? No! It can't be. What was it Brandon told me about them? Oh yeah. It can't be a Dementor because Muggles can't see them," replied Maria.

"But what can it be if it's not a Dementor? If your right only wizards and witches know about them so it must be magical people playing jokes on Muggles, but they don't know a witch and a wizard live around here," wondered Tiara.

"Stay here," warned Maria "and I guess we'll just have to call them Denominators because you called them Denominators when I first told you what they were and these ones aren't real." Maria pulled her wand out of her pocket and went down to the fire pit. She had her mind made up if they were indeed wizards then they would have their wands with them so she should do Expelliarmus to have their wands fly at her then she would snap them and throw them into the fire pit for wood.

When she got there a large hooded figure jumped out from behind a tree and took out his wand. "Aha," whispered Maria, and then shouted "_Expelliarmus_!" The figure's wand flew to Maria and she snapped it in two then threw it in the fire pit as planned. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Maria shouted and the man rose up and up into the air. She directed him with her wand to turn upside-down then she sent him falling facedown toward the ground. In a matter of seconds the man crashed headfirst into the ground. He got up dazed, blood gushing from the top of his head only to be blown backwards into a tree with a point. It happened so quick that she had no time to react. The man's chest had been impaled and she saw the point of a bloody stick sticking up through his chest. Maria fell back with horror. Never before had she seen such a terrifying sight in real life. Also she could not belief she had killed a human being.

She got up and turned around to face another hooded figure (this time the hood was down to revel a terrible looking face) pointing his wand at her throat. Before she could do anything a blast of light flew at the man and sent him flying. She turned around to see Brandon pointing his wand at him. "You get him and I'll get that one over there," shouted Maria as another man shot out from behind the shed.

Brandon dashed over toward the fallen man and kicked him in the groin. He groaned and was laying in a fetal position on the ground. Then Brandon waved his wand and shouted, "_Flagrate_!" A big fiery X appeared on his chest and Brandon picked up an axe they used to split wood and smacked the man with all his might. Blood was gushing everywhere and Brandon fell to the ground covered with blood panting.

Meanwhile Maria was still fighting the last 'Denominator' behind the shed. "_Impedimenta_!" cried the man. Maria was flung backward and smacked into the shed.

She got up blood was covered all over her face and shouted, "_Silencio_!" She had caught him right in mid scream. His lips immediately shut. Then she screamed, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" His arms and legs snapped together. Then she punched him in the nose. As blood sprouted from his nose she punched him again and again in the nose until she barely had enough strength to grab her wand. "_Impedimenta_," Maria cried and the man flew into a tree and collapsed. She went over and felt his pulse. He was dead. Then she fainted.

A couple of hours later she woke up to her mom shaking her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and cried, "I'm sorry Professor Flabbergaster. I had to do magic! They were going to kill us! Please don't expel Brandon or me!"

Professor Flabbergaster smiled then said, "Why would I expel you two? You did the very first thing that came into your mind which was to pull out your wand and fight. And I couldn't be more proud because those men were sent to America to kill all of the Muggle born witches and wizards by none other than Lord Voltemort. At the mention of his name Brandon and Maria shuddered with fear.

"Doee Tiara, my friend have to have her memory erased because she watched us do magic?" questioned Maria.

"No because she knew that there really were witches and wizards before she saw you and Brandon use your wands and I didn't come to erase her memory then," answered Professor Flabbergaster.

"But how did you-," Maria began to say, but she saw him smile and knew that she could never hide anything from one of the greatest wizards on earth.

Professor Flabbergaster smiled, and then said, "Oh and I expect you to keep this a secret so the whole school won't start doing magic outside of school. See you next year." And with his last word he left.


End file.
